Conventional mechanical parking brake systems are configured such that, when the driver activates (e.g., pulls upward on) a parking brake lever coupled via a cable to the rear brakes of the vehicle, a braking force is applied to the rear wheels via the rear brakes. In such conventional mechanical parking brake systems, the amount, degree and/or extent of the applied braking force is based on the position at which the parking brake lever is held by the driver.
Conventional electric parking brake systems are configured such that, when the driver activates (e.g., pulls upward on) a parking brake switch while driving, the vehicle is steadily slowed and/or brought to a controlled stop using the hydraulic control unit of the vehicle to provide hydraulic pressure to all four wheels of the vehicle. Such electric parking brake systems fail to include characteristics and/or capabilities that enable the system to perform in a manner that mimics the performance of a conventional mechanical parking brake system.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.